bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/BULLY: THE UNDEAD STORY--Chapter 20
Wrong Turn With the Preps, Bullies, Greasers and now the Townies on my side, it was time to return to the school. There is no point in being out here now with the zombies and the Savages. It was time to go back and fetch the School Bus just to bring every group back to the school and get my plan in motion. Hopefully, Clayton has the Bus done by the time that I get there. I was putting my gear into the truck at 9:00 AM the following morning after clearing the asylum of the undead. While I was stuffing my bag into the cab, Edgar came up to me and handed me a bag filled with a few cans of potatoes and some fire crackers. "You were low on ammo, so I got you some necessities", Edgar says while handing me the ammo. "Thanks, but I'm only heading back to the school", I told him. "I really don't think I need like seven cans and twenty fire crackers". "Better to have it than not", Edgar tells me. I put the bag along with my other gear, climbed into the truck and closed the door. I rolled the window down and said to him, "I might be able to get the bus here today. Makes sure that the others are ready. If I don't show today though, make sure that they stay till I get back here with the Bus". "You got it Jimmy", Edgar says. I started my truck and then drove it around the yard up to the gate. Edgar and a few others rushed to the gate and opened it for me to drive through. As I drove past the gate, I waved bye at the Townies right before I rolled my window back up. I drove through the short tunnel and got onto the main road. I was thinking about going onto the dirt road and drive through the woods, but I don't think that I was to go down that road yet. I don't know what's down there. I'll just stick to the streets for now. I drove through Blue Skies till I made it to the bridge. I drove over the bridge and made my way through New Coventry. I drove past the police blockage by the Spazz Industries Warehouse and made it to the train station-turned bike parl where I saw a message on the wall. I pulled the truck over and read the message written in red paint. "We're in bike park. Please save us", I read outloud. I took out my Spud Gun, turned off the truck's engine and hopped out. I snuck around the corner and saw no zombies at the door into the building. I hopped over a few rusty rails and went up to the door. I opened it slowly and walked into the old station. There was no one within the room, but I did see an open door on the other side of the room. A former ticket booth, I believe it was. So I strolled over to the door with my Spud Gun at the ready. When I got to the door, I said outloud, "Hello". There was no reply. "Hello", I said again. I was about to go into the dark room when a strange voice said, "Don't move". I stopped dead in my tracks and saw a hand holding a pistol popped out of the shadows. I backed away as the person holding the gun came out of the darkness. It was one of the members of Savages. "Finally, we caught you", he says to me. "What?" I asked him. "You're coming with us", he told me. "That's not gonna happen", I told him. I then kicked him in the knee and punched him in the face right before I started running away. As I ran to the door, the Savage then started shooting at me. I did the best I could to dodge the bullets till I got to the door. Once I was outside the bike park, I hopped over the rusty rails again and made it to my truck. I turned it on and drove out of there. As I drove through the underpass and by the old motel where the Bullies are based, I came to a complete stop because I then noticed that my route back to the school was blocked by a Barracks OL blocking the way. "Great, I'll have to go right then and cut through the heart of Bullworth Town then", I said to myself. I turned right and then noticed another Barracks OL blocking the street leading towards the comic book store. "That wasn't there before either", I said outloud. I then continued driving down the street till I got to the town square where some of the Savages has made a barricade out of anything that they could find. It looked thick, so I'm sure there was no way that I could ram my truck into the thing. And there was no way that I could cut through Main Street as they put a bunch of the Mesa cars in the way. There was only one thing that I could do at the moment: blow the barrier up. As I jumped out of my truck, three Savages on the barrier started shooting at me. I took cover behind the driver's door and started looking through the weapons that I had. I had twenty fire crackers with me all thanks to Edgar, but I'm not sure that they could blow the hell out of the barrier. I was going to have to get creative. But first, I had to deal with with these guys. I pulled out my Super Slingshot and aimmed in the small space between the door and the truck. With a pepple already in the band, I stretched it and let it go and watched as a small pepple struck the first Savage in the face. The other two got so angry that they started shouting, "WE'LL GET YOU FOR THAT". One of them then shot the window out of the driver's door, shattering the glass all over me. I loaded another pepple into the band and aimmed at another Savage. I let go of the band and watched the Savage fall down onto the ground. I loaded another pepple and repeated the same process to the last Savage on the barrier and the pepple hit him in the throat. He grabbed his throat in pain and fell down. With the Savages dealt with, it was now time to blow the barrier up. I closed the truck door and then went over to the tents, looking for something to use to blow the barricade. After looking through a few tents and killing a few zombified soldiers, I found what looked like explosive barrels. I doubt I could get those to the barricade. After going through a few more tents, I couldn't find anything useful. Looking over to the police station, I decided to look in there. Maybe the Bullworth PD might have something useful. I went up to the doors of the police station and entered the station. While entering the main lobby, I shot two zombies in the head with my Spud Gun. While on the ground floor, I went to the back of the station to get to the weapon's locker. Of course, there was a locked door in the way. "Who the hell keeps a weapon's locker locked during a zombie outbreak?" I complained. "Alright then, I'll look for a key", I then said to myself. If there was a key anywhere, it would have to be in the Police Chief's office. I left the weapon's locker room and went up to the second floor where the Chief's office was meant to be. I didn't know anything about Police Chief Michael Reese except for the fact that he has zero-tolerance for misbehaving teenagers. I'm glad I never met. I heard he was a corrupt cop like Officer Williams, but those were rumors for all I know. Once I entered the Police Chief's office, I started looking through the draws for a key. While looking through his desk, I couldn't help but notice the picture he has on his desk. Black hair, brown eyes, black mustache, a tan and kinda chubby. He is standing beside his family in the photo all happy. I wonder if they ever made it out. I sure hope they did for the kids' sake. After a while of searching, I found a keychain full of keys. I looked through all of them and found the key labeled "weapon's locker". With the key found, I then went back downstairs to the weapon's locker. Fitting the key into the lock, I twisted it only to hear a click. I opened the door and went into the locker. There was tons of weapons in there: Assualt Rifles, Sniper Rifles, Shotguns, everything except for explosives. Without anything else to do in here, I decided to leave the building. As I exit the police station, I looked over at the Mesa cars. That was when an idea popped in my head. The military must have something in the cars that might be useful. So I ran over to the closest Mesa and checked it out. I looked inside the car and found what looked like C4. "That should do the trick", I said to myself. I went up to the driver's door and tried to open it, only to find it locked. With no other alternative, I re-equipped my Slingshot, loaded a pepple, aimmed and fired at the window. With the window out of the way, I went up to the door and reached my hand into the cab of the vehicle. After getting the door unlocked, I opened it and crawled into the vehicle to get the C4. Once I got the C4, I quickly went over to the barrier and planted it. I then went back to my truck with the detonator in hand. Once I was at a safe distance, I pressed the big red button on the remote. The barrier got engulfed in flames as the C4 charge exploded. "That was easy", I said outloud. I got into my truck and drove over the debris and through the hole formed from the explosive. As I drove through the remains of the barricade, I couldn't help but notice that the Savages guarding it wasn't anywhere to be found, not even in the flames. I guess they ran off when I shot them or maybe they noticed that I got the C4 or something. Still, I just hope that that was the last time that I had to deal with them. From the looks it, they also blocked the road and the alleyway by the gas station. So now, I'm going to have to cut through Old Bullworth Vale to get back to the academy. As I'm driving towards the bridge connecting Bullworth Town to Bullworth Vale, something caught my attention in the corner of my eye. It was a white Boxville speeding towards me from the dirt road leading to the hydro-electric dam. Before I could react, it smached right into the side of my truck, causing it to flip over and spin everywhere. Dazed and confused, I couldn't do anything except for hang upside-down in my wrecked truck. After a while of hanging around, my door opened and the Savages who drove the truck cut my seat beat and dragged me out of the truck. As they laid me on the ground, I then recognized them from when I was helping out the Greasers. "Hey Richard, it's that prick from the Tenements", Hector says to his friend. By the time my clear vision came back, I took a good look at their features. Hector had black hair, black eyes and was growing a beard. As his name suggests, he was a hispantic. Richard on the other hand had gold blonde hair, blue eyes and was clearly a caucasian. "Yup, it sure is him", Richard replied to his friend. "What should we do about him?" Hector then asks. "Our leader wants to speak with him. I think it's time we bring him to the church", Richard suggests. "I agree", Hector replied before raising his boot and stumping it on my face. Category:Blog posts